


May death never stop You

by electricchaos



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricchaos/pseuds/electricchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 2019 and all the remains of the Earth's past glory is four Divisions , all surrounding the most powerful.  Division Four.   It wasn't always D4 that was ruling.  There once was Division Five.  But  , it lead a strong rebellion and was overthrown by Division Four.  When Helena's division is overthrown , haunting memories return from her mother's capture.  When all remaining Division Four citizens run in fear , Helena is ripped away from the crowd by Gee.  Confused why he took her , they're both on the run this time.  Division Four seeks Helena for revenge against her family.  Gee must protect her with his life.  But what will happen when her brother Frank is used as a hostage?  Will she give herself up for her brother's safety or let Gee handle things?</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.copyscape.com/plagiarism-detection/"></a>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	May death never stop You

There was only one thing that I remember my mother telling me before she was ripped away from myself. "Never let them take you alive." As the words slipped from her mouth , she was torn away from me. Her hand slipped away from mine and a scream came from her throat. I was being torn away from her and Frank was standing behind me yelling bloody murder. Our father held onto the both of us , keeping us away from the clutches of the soldiers. I was 15 years young at the time and my mother was holding this family together.

   I stare back at my reflection in the mirror. Not for the sake of vanity , but for suspcsion. Today was the day. Division Four would be coming in and attempting to take our Division for themselves. Frank stands beside , he wears the same nervous and scared look on his face. His face is pale and he's shaking. I put a hand on his shoulder. He turns to me , his eyes wide. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let them hurt you. I promise." I say. "Promise?" He asks. I nod. I let my hand graze past his shoulder length black hair. His hazel eyes are glazed over with fresh tears. I wipe them away before grabbing his face. "I cross my heart that no one is ever going to hurt you." I say to him.

   A knock sounds against the heavy iron doors our our sector.  It's time.  I take hold of Frank's shoulder and usher him out of the room.  He stops in the doorway.  He's just as scared as I was.... He's scared that they'll take me or him.  I won't let that happen.  I can't let that happen.  "I can't do it Helena... I'm not strong enough to take them!" He says.  "You don't have to be stronger.  You just have to be mentally tough and smart which you are!" I say.   "Promise you won't let anything to me or yourself?" He asks.  I nod and we walk out into the hallway.  The lights are shining brightly and they almost blind my eyes.  Outside the crowd begins to fill into the hallway.   I don't see any of my friends.  They must all be in the front.  I would be too if Frank wasn't here.  If he was still younger , he'd get to go down to the protection hall for the night... or until things got better.

   I hold his shoulder still and beside me a girl from Division Two is shaking.    Her face is pale and eyes are wide.  She's shaking and every few seconds she wipes her palms against her jeans.  Behind me , two sisters are talking.  "Don't worry.  It's not about becoming fearless.  It's about facing them in the moment." she says.  She's wrong.  If you didn't overcome your fears you'd still fear them.  It doesn't fix anything.  It just gets you past the day.  But what about the next day?  And the one after that?  It's just a hold back.

   A knock in front of me sounds and light floods into the room.  I hear the cheers of the more excited ones once the heavily armed guards come through the doors.  Frank shakes to my left and the girl beside me starts crying.  They're scared.  I take a deep breath and let my eyes shut for only a moment.  "Never let them take you alive." My mother's voice echoes in my mind , and I take hold of the girl next to me.  She looks startled at first and I shake my head.  "Don't be scared." I tell her.  She nods and wipes away her tears.  "They always go for the weak ones first.  Show that you're strong. They won't bother you.  They're still afraid of rebellion." I growl looking forward.  The crowd begins moving and then there's screams and gun shots.  Christina falls to the ground and people trample over her.  I step over her as a sign of respect and then face the guards.  They don't bother me , until...

   I'm pulled away , and my first reaction was to turn around and begin hitting.  "Helena!" I hear Frank yell.  "Grab my hand!" I yell.  I hold it up over the crowd and reaches for it , but he's pushed away by the crowd and then it's taken by a guard. "No!" I yell trying to push myself away from the one carrying me.  "Frankie!" I yell tears falling from my eyes.  The girl from Division Two stares at me with wide eyes and a scared look.  Jordan my best friend looks at me also before running over to me.  He doesn't get through in time though.  

   Finally , I see the face of the one that took me as the metal doors shut again.  His hair is flaming red and his eyes are almost feral.  He looks. . .  Wild?  He can't be from Division Four.  Division Four is dead set against indivuality.   He's wearing a Divison Three jacket... It's got his symbol on the side and on the back.  He's yelling commands to people and I know who he is then.  His name is Gee.  He IS feral.  I'm thrown down and he grabs my shoulders in his hands.  "Helena Grey?!" He asks loudly.  I push him back.  "Leave me alone!" I yell trying to get through the doors.  "No!  It's not safe here for you anymore!" He says.  "I don't care!  I have to save Frank!" I say yanking my arm from his hand. "Get away." I yell once he refuses to let go.  "I can't. " He says.  Within a few seconds , I'm outside.  I freeze.  We weren't allowed outside.  

   The air is warm and humid.  I trip over my own feet as my vision is blinded by the light of the sun.  "She can't see.  Get her into the bus.  " Someone commands.  I'm picked up and set onto a metal floor.  I can tell because of the way it creaks.  Inside it's almost empty.  Gee grabs my hand and forces me down.  "Don't let them see you." He commands.  The  bus  begins moving as I lay on the cold flooring.  Frankie...  I broke my promise.. I just I let him go just like that.  Who knows what will happen to him.  "Why did you take me?" I ask Gee.  He looks down on me and sighs.  He stays silent and looks back up watching the scenary pass by.  "We're good." Someone says.  Gee wretches me to my feet and forces me to sit in one of the seats.  I'm jostled side to side as the bus moves along the patched and cracky roads.

   "Keep her still." Someone commands.  Gee rests a leather gloved hand on my shoulder and I see across the bus someone is staring back at him.  Mouthing words to him.  He's got blond hair , unlike Gee.  Though he wears a red leather jacket.  "Mikey... Is there room?" Gee asks aloud.  "Yes." The blond nods.  "Did you get the other one?" He asks pointing to me.  "No.  Division Four grabbed him." Gee grits through his teeth.  His grip on my shoulder increases and I cringe in the slightest pain.   "Your hurting her." Mikey says.   Gee let's go slowly.  But his hand hovers just slightly by my head and on the leather seat.  

   I remain silent as the gate to our Division passes and I'm outside of the protection of the gate.  Gee bends down by my seat and pulls something from it.   A large gun.  I freeze , I was never allowed one before.  I wipe off my palms and then stop.  I've never been this scared before.  Never in my life have I been.  My heart does flips as every foot we go  I'm getting farther away from home.  Farther away from Frank.  "I'm not doing anything for you pricks unless you save my brother." I say.  "We will!  Stop freaking out about him.  He's grown  , he can handle himself." Gee says rolling his eyes.  "No he can't."  I mumble.  "If he can't handle himself around them then he isn't worth saving."  He says.  I stand up and turn to Gee.  "How dare you!" I say pushing him as hard as I could.  He hardly budges.  "It's all about truth now.  You have to face the truth while you still can."  He says.  

   "He's still young.  It was his first time in the crowd today!  He doesn't know the guards!  He doesn't know what they're capable of!" I say.  "He'll learn.  We don't have to plan some kind of rescue mission." He says.  "Yes we do!  We have to save him before they hurt him!"  I say.   "He's your brother.  With how you are , he can last a few days." Gee says.  He forces me back into my seat and I turn avoiding the gaze of Mikey who watched the whole thing go down.  "How much longer?" Mikey asks the one driving.  "Not much longer.  In fact we're about to pull up." He responds.   

   I look out the window and the places passes me by.  "What are we even doing?" I ask the blond.  "Welcome to your new home." he says shrugging his shoulders and standing.  I stand and push past Gee.  I hold onto the pole's as we pass through the gates.  Inside , it's a lot different from my division.  It's more colored I should say. People are walking and I see in the far left gun training I'm guessing.  "You won't be doing any of that.  You're indanger now." Mikey says. "What do you mean?" I ask.  "They were after you... not Frank.  It's a war now." Mikey says.


End file.
